gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 27
Issue 27, published in Volume 3, is the 27th chapter of the manga. Unlike most chapters which begin with a tagline written over a title page picture, the chapter begins with a three-panel comic instead. Page Titles * From Chiyo's Standpoint * We Who Are Constantly Rebelling * Forging Ahead With More Boldness * Bad Boy * Watch My Gallant Figure * Treetop Mikorin * Naughty Us * If Only I Had Not Done It * Shoujo Manga Development (1) * Situation Assessment and Decisiveness * Attack And Defense From Top And Bottom * Shoujo Manga Development (2) Summary Sakura goes to school only to see Nozaki and Mikoshiba acting like delinquents. They explain to her that they are doing research on delinquent behavior in order to give Suzuki a new rival. They tell her not to talk to them, making Sakura feel left out. Soon after, they turn around and eagerly wait for her feedback. When Sakura asks Nozaki why he chose to add a delinquent, he explains that delinquents have more charm. Then he and Mikoshiba tell Sakura what they did to act as delinquents. Mikoshiba didn't do his homework, which Sakura says is childish. Nozaki didn't do his laundry even though the weather was nice, which makes Sakura question what he was rebelling against. When Nozaki asks Sakura what she thinks delinquents would do, she answers that they usually either come to classes late or skip class and hang out somewhere else. Nozaki and Mikoshiba take this to mean that the best way to be a delinquent is to not go to school at all. Because Sakura keeps criticizing Nozaki's ideas, Nozaki hands her a sign saying "doki" and tells her to raise it every time he does something she likes. Nozaki then attempts to climb a tree in order to pretend he is a delinquent skipping class in a tree who leaps down to rescue the heroine. On the way up, he slips, but Sakura raises the "doki" sign anyway. Mikoshiba then attempts to climb the tree, but is also unable to get up by himself. Nozaki helps him up, and both become tired by the end, but then Mikoshiba looks over at Sakura with a proud look on his face saying, "I did it!!" Sakura remains unimpressed. Mikoshiba then begins spouting off cool sounding lines, but becomes embarrassed as usual, asking Sakura or Nozaki to say something. Sakura said she was wondering if he was scared or embarrassed, to which Mikoshiba said he was both. Sakura then said that delinquents usually appear cool because they are lone wolves. Nozaki responds to this by saying he will act as a delinquent by sleeping in class. Mikoshiba says he will stay up in the tree during class. When Sakura asks if he's sure, he responds that he doesn't want to go to class because he didn't do his homework. Nozaki and Sakura again ask Mikoshiba if he's sure, but he tells them to get going to class. When they leave, it's revealed that the real reason Mikoshiba wanted to stay in the tree was because he couldn't get down, and didn't want to say so in front of them. While in the tree, Mikoshiba sees a bag thrown over the school wall. He imagines a shoujo-like scene where a cute girl climbs the school wall in an effort to make it to class on time, but then multiple more bags are thrown over as well. In reality, Seo was the one throwing the bags, and some of them got stuck in the tree Mikoshiba was sitting in. Mikoshiba was afraid she would kick the tree or shake it in an effort to retrieve her bags, but instead she gave up and fell asleep. Mikoshiba attempted to wake her up by throwing her bags down to her, but she ignored them and remained asleep. He also tried shaking bugs from the tree down onto her, but she simply flung them back up. Seo only woke up once Mikoshiba fell out of the tree. She arrived to class late, blaming Mikoshiba falling from the sky for her tardiness. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters